Question of Love
by KidSakura
Summary: Edgar has never really questioned anything in life. Until he met him.


A Question of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Boys…

Rated: M for sexual content and dark themes

Summary: Edgar has never questioned anything in life. Until he met him.

Edgar has never questioned anything in life. Never questioned why he was born to two pothead parents or why him and his brother were on their own from a very early age. He never questioned why vampires existed. He's never questioned anything. Until he met him.

It started as just a crush. But soon it became a heated love affair. At first he believed Edgar to be too young, but Edgar proved him wrong. And soon their world would intertwine.

Edgar remembers the first night it happened. He was standing alone in a corner while Alan and Sam conversed. Looking around the Emerson's living room, he spots Lucy and Star talking. Next to Star was Michael. Edgar hadn't realized their eyes met until it was too late and he was blushing a deep red.

He remembers how Michael had excused himself from the conversation and made his way over to Edgar, still blushing a deep red. Edgar remembers the smile on Micheal's face that made his heart beat at an inhuman speed. And as Michael approaches, Edgar feels his legs go numb under him.

But he doesn't fall, instead he turns his gaze to the side. But Michael turns his face towards his, "Aren't you a little young to be having a crush on someone my age?" the sound of Micheal's voice makes Edgar shiver.

"I'm 14. I'm old enough to do what I want," he shakes Micheal's hand away and looks to the side. "Besides, who said I had a crush on you anyway?"

Michael smirks and plants a hand on the wall above Edgar, pinning him into the corner. "Well Edgar, the way you were blushing at me a while ago kinda gives it away," Micheal's smirk deepens as he sees Edgar turn a deeper shade of red than he thought possible.

"Yeah well, maybe I was blushing at something else. Star was over there. Maybe I was blushing at her?" But Michael wasn't convinced.

"Edgar, you don't seem the type who would be interested in girls," Edgar head turns so fast, you can here his neck pop. Edgar stares at Michael with an almost scared look. But it is soon replaced by burning anger.

"What are you saying, that I'm into guys," Michael just continues to give Edgar a smirk.

"Well yeah. It's nothing to be ashamed of," Edgar looks at Michael with hints of confusion.

"What do you mean by that!" Edgar voice becomes louder but Michael quickly hushes him.

"Shh, keep your voice down. You don't want anyone to here us do you?" Edgar just looks away from Michael, anger replaced by a look of confusion and sadness. Michael notices this. "Edgar?"

But Edgar continues to stare at nothingness until he turns and looks at Michael again, "Why the hell do you care about this anyway?" his voice was almost a whisper.

Micheal's smirk becomes a soft smile, "Because, it just so happens that I'm the same way," Edgar looks at Michael. His chocolate brown eyes feeling with tears.

"So there may be a chance," but he cuts off as he sees Michael shake his head.

"Sorry Edgar, you're too young and inexperience," Michael gives him a reassuring smile before turning to leave.

Edgar, tears still in his eyes looks up, a feeling he has never known before washes over him, "Wait!" Michael turns, slightly surprised by the sudden outburst. "How do you know I'm inexperienced?"

Michael seems confused at the question, "Well I assume that you haven't…"

Edgar slightly smirks, "All because I'm 14 doesn't mean I don't know how to do things in a sexual nature."

Michael, confusion replaced by what Michael can only describe as curiosity and surprise, turns fully around to face Edgar before quickly walking back to him. "Are you telling me that you've had sex before?" Edgar's smirks widen, any trace of tears gone from his eyes.

"Maybe I have," and Michael smirks.

"Well Edgar, why don't we go and see what you can do," Edgar seems surprised at the sudden invitation. But smirks and follows Michael up to his bedroom.

That day seemed so long ago to Edgar. Even now as he feels Michael kissing his neck, hands on his hips, slowly guiding him forward. The feel of a hard cock pressing into him and Edgar groans as he is filled to the brink.

Edgar loves the way Michael fills. He loves the position they always take first. Edgar setting on Micheal's lap, his cock buried deep within him. He loves how Michael soothes him by rubbing his back. Edgar remembers the first time he felt Michael in him. It was nothing he had ever felt before.

And as Michael slowly moves in and out of him, Edgar fills as if his world is complete. But one thing lingers in his mind, 'Is this what love feels like?" He would ask himself every night as he and Michael lay next to each other after its all done.

He's asked Michael on several different occasions. But he only changes the conversation. And each time Edgar would feel his heart break just a little more. But Edgar keeps coming back. It's like Michael is a drug that you can not stop. Edgar has become so dependent on Michael It scares him to think of life without him.

But as the years go on, Michael becomes distant towards Edgar. Almost to the point where they see each other less and less until it all ends and Edgar is left alone in the world. The day that Michael walked away was the day Edgar closed his heart to anyone, even his own brother whom he is slowly losing to the world of drugs and alcohol. Edgar feels alone.

As the days pass by and the world turns without him, Edgar ponders on his past. He ponders on the mistakes he made and on the life he used to know before it came crashing down on him. He ponders on the regret of letting his brother fall into a world of drugs and alcohol. He regrets letting his best friend fall to vampires. He regrets not trying hard enough to keep Michael in his life. He regrets a lot of things.

As he visits his brother in the Santa Carla Mental Institution, Edgar wonders to himself how everything got to be this way. The sight of his brother, wheel chair bound because of the use of one to many drugs, causes Edgar to remember how cruel his life is. He can not stay long for the sight of his brother is only a reminder of the failure and regret he has.

Edgar sets on a cliff near his worn down trailer. Watching as the sun slowly rises. Sparks of light begin to fill the sky. Edgar watches, tears in his eyes. He feels as if his world has finally come to an end with the rising of the sun. Edgar looks down at his hands, at the two objects he's holding. A faint smile crosses his lips as he stares down at the picture taken of him, Sam, and Alan when they were lids.

But the smile quickly fades as his hands tighten around the object in his other hand. Fresh tears fill his eyes as he stares down at the object. He looks up at the sun rise, sun rays coloring the sky in pinks and purples. Edgar gives another faint smile. He lifts the object up and closes his eyes.

And the sun mourns a life taken too soon.

A/N: I hope you guys like it. I know its being mean to poor Edgar. But I just had this idea and figured I would turn it into a story.


End file.
